Rusted Mirror
by Kaline Reine
Summary: SasuXSasu His entire life, Sasuke has searched for a way to defeat his brother. While training, he finds out about a scroll containing a jutsu that will enable him to kill his brother. But at what cost does this information come?


**Rusted Mirror  
>by Kaline Reine<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I did write the little poem at the beginning myself, though. It came to me when I was thinking of this fic. Enough rambling! READ. Lol.**

**Dedications: This story is written for Miichaneko on DA.**

**WARNINGS: Adult content, Yaoi, Slash, M/M, gay, homosexual, homoerotic, or any other words one might choose to describe two guys doing inappropriate things together. Also incest, specifically that of the Uchihacest variety. If you do not wish to partake of reading that sort of thing, please avert your eyes now.**

* * *

><p><em><br>Mirror, mirror on the wall…  
>Must this be how I one day fall?<br>Mirror, mirror in my head…  
>Is this the way I'll end up dead?<br>Beautiful stranger, in my bed…  
>Why is it that you fill my heart with dread?<em>

His entire life, he'd been searching for a way to defeat his brother. It was no secret that he would do absolutely anything to accomplish his life-long goal. He'd already sold his soul… To an evil snake Sannin that wanted nothing more than vengeance upon the village that had shunned him for his operations.

The snake would do anything for eternal life, and Sasuke would do anything to kill Itachi. Everyone knew this. They had struck a deal which both could benefit from. His body as a vessel, in exchange for his morbid revenge. …The revenge for a cursed clan. He'd been training under Orochimaru for quite some time. Konoha, the village that had once been his home, had long since been abandoned.

He'd been told to go out and train more on his own. That was what he was doing, when he first noticed that it was starting to rain. This annoyed him, as it was only the middle of the day. He had no idea of the pair of crimson eyes that were watching him from a good distance away, unnoticed.

_'I'll have to return to the hideout soon…' _He struck another powerful chakra-infused blow to his target, while thinking to himself.

He turned to head back now. It as raining more heavily and he would have to go back before it got worse, if he didn't want to get completely soaked in the downpour that was inevitably on it's way. Leaves crunched beneath his feet, and he moved some branches out of the way to get through the dense forest. Orochimaru's lair was well hidden from prying eyes. No one, save for a select few, knew the exact location. Hell, most people didn't even know which region it was in.

The next thing he heard chilled him to the bone. "Hello, little brother…"

That voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Aniki?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion. He really couldn't believe this was happening… But it was.

The older Uchiha approached him, sensing his shock due to his expression. Long, soft black hair swayed in the wind. Small droplets of water clung to the mysterious red and black cloak that he wore… The one with the clouds that matched his eyes…

"Do you still wish to kill me?"

Sasuke was speechless. Why would his brother come all the way here to ask that? Was this really the end he'd been hoping for? Were they going to fight each other now? This really wasn't how he'd envisioned their final battle… He'd always thought he would track him down, going to the ends of the earth just to find him… So he could kill the stupid weasel, and be done with it!

"…" He said nothing, only looked at his older brother… The one that he hated and despised so much for killing his clan, long ago.

"Hn." A smirk. "If that is truly your wish… You must find the Nishin Scroll. It contains the only jutsu that will be able to stop me."

Sasuke balked at such an unusual request. He was supposed to find… a scroll? All of this time he'd been preparing himself for a battle, when all that was required was to read an ancient technique scribbled down on a piece of paper?

"I've never heard of it…"

Blank eyes stared back at his own, as if seeing through him. "Time is short. You'd better start looking."

Itachi stepped to one side, noticing that his younger counterpart was still stuck in place.

"Wait just a minute!" Sasuke's hand on his shoulder stopped the older Uchiha from leaving. "Where do you think you're going? I'm more than strong enough to take you on, I swear I'll-"

"…Sasuke."

He stopped. "Hn?"

"Let go of me." His hand betrayed him then, releasing it's grip of the Akatsuki cloak, on it's own accord. "This is not the time or place for us to fight. We both know that. I was merely passing through. I'll be on my way."

He watched his brother leave, still stricken by the strange encounter. Sasuke could barely believe that he'd run into his arch nemesis… _'Here, of all the dumb places…' _

The two brothers went their separate ways once again, torn apart by the hand of fate. He was nearly unable to watch his murderer of an older brother just walk away from him like that, unharmed… His every instinct told him to fight, but he knew the bastard was right. This wasn't the proper time, nor the correct place, for their final battle to take place.

Once he got back to the hideout, he would be able to fully research this alleged Nishin Scroll that his brother had just told him about.

* * *

><p>He tried not to think about it. Ten days had passed since he'd seen the jerk. And each ay, it got harder and harder not to think about…<p>

Every time he'd ever encountered Itachi, things had gone horribly wrong, and he had managed to screwed up in one way or another. Sasuke kept having flashbacks to the days when he'd been younger, and fought against his brother. He'd seen himself as being strong during those times. But now, he saw how weak he had truly been. He would imagine that in the future, he would also see his current self as being just as weak. He had always been too weak to fight against his older brother. It seemed the his greatest enemy was always ten steps ahead of him, and by the time he caught up, ten more.

_ 'Damn it! I have to have that scroll!' _

He didn't even know what this scroll would do… He needed to ask Orochimaru about it. He was well aware that the snake Sannin knew much more than he let on. It was always that way.

"Orochimaru-sama…" He began, when they passed each other in the hall that evening. "I have something to ask you about."

"Can it wait?"

"…Not really," The teen hesitated, but then continued when he was not interrupted. "Lately I've heard rumors about a certain… scroll. One that can help me. It's known as the Nishin Scroll. Do you know anything about it?"

An eerie smirk graced the man's strange features. Sasuke wasn't sure what it meant. There was an unusual glimmer, something faint and dark, within his citrine colored eyes that he dare not attempt to decipher.

"Hmm…" Orochimaru thought for a moment, debating on what to tell his young student. "I know of a place where that scroll is kept. It's a sacred temple, in the middle of nowhere…"

He then proceeded to give Sasuke all of the details about how to find it. The young Uchiha couldn't believe his ears!

_'It… was that easy. All it took was to ask him, and he told me exactly! …Wait.'_

"You knew about it this whole time?" Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"Of course. I didn't know you needed it. I really don't see how that will help you, but…" The older man shrugged. "It's of little importance to me. Take some time off from training, if you really must have it. Go and get the scroll on your own."

It seemed too easy. All of his life, Sasuke had to work for everything he had. Nothing in this life was ever given away for free… And he damn well knew it. But something about this just toyed with him; tempted him to go after it. He had to pursue a new way to finally overcome the opponent that had plagued him for so long.

Sasuke hurried off to his room. He wasn't even interested in dinner tonight. He was already going to pack his things…

As soon as the boy had disappeared, Orochimaru took something out of his pocket. Approaching Kabuto's room, he slipped inside.

"I need you to take this to the temple that's just to the North of here," He handed a scroll to the smirking Medic. "Go quickly. Plant it on the altar, and then get back here without being seen by anyone… Especially Sasuke."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama…"

A few moments later, he had vanished.

* * *

><p>It seemed surprisingly easy to make it to the temple. It was exactly where Orochimaru had said it would be. There was nothing stopping him now… He was here, and the scroll would be his.<p>

Sasuke had expected this place to be much nicer. He'd thought he would have to fight off tons of other Shinobi in a valiant effort to gain this extremely rare scroll. He'd even considered the thought that there may not even be anything, once he got here. It had only taken about a week to venture out this far. He presumed it would take about a week to get back.

The temple itself was hidden away in a private location. It was literally in the middle of nowhere, in a place with nothing but the forest as a witness. The temple was made of marble stone and granite, with some silver decor here and there. Most of it was overgrown with weeds and eroded away; a victim to time itself.

He found no guards, and no others anywhere nearby. There weren't any chakra signatures, which should have sent off warnings in his head immediately. However, none of that occurred to him, as he made his way through the temple. He'd memorized every word his Master had told him. Navigating the small maze of corridors was pretty simple for someone with such a good sense of direction.

At last, Sasuke made it to the altar he'd been told about. He just walked right up and removed the scroll, flinching as he did so. He was still anticipating some sort of attack or at least a trap door or something… But nothing happened.

He read the inscription on the red and gold scroll. 'Nishin Scroll'.

_ 'Yep, it's the right one… That was easy.' _

It was in fact a little too easy, but he was not going to complain. Sasuke just wanted to hurry back to the underground lair, and use the jutsu once he was within the safety of his own room. He still didn't even know what the scroll even did, but he left the temple, knowing that he would find out soon enough.

He had contemplated using it while still at the temple, but he decided against it. He didn't know what the scroll could do. It may not be safe to use it where he was.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru and Kabuto were out again, once he made it back from his journey. He was always welcome to come and go from the hideout whenever he wished. Contrary to popular belief, he was not a prisoner there. He'd chosen to leave the Leaf Village of his own free will, and join them. Why would he want to leave?<p>

In a way, Sasuke thought it was stupid to do what he'd recently done. He'd neglected his important training just to go off on this stupid little adventure. He probably should have asked someone what this scroll was for. Was it a scroll of sealing? Something to give him more power? Or maybe it involved a long-forgotten summoning technique of some kind?

Whatever it was, he was excited to take it in his room… He opened the scroll, and was again surprised that it wasn't a trap. That was going to take some getting used to… Unrolling it onto the bed, he read what it said. It was unclear what they meant, but the scroll contained a collection of hand signs, in order.

Making the proper hand-signs, he began to use the ancient jutsu. It was a complicated one, involving a long series of gestures… Some of which he wasn't even familiar with yet. But he did the best he could to make them in the right order, and he just hoped he'd gotten it right.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, smoke began to fill the room. A slight hissing sound was heard, and there before him stood… Himself?

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted.

"Hn." A familiar smirk appeared in front of him. "…What indeed."

He thought he was looking straight into a mirror. A sinister-looking version of himself leered back at him. The other Sasuke tilted his side to the side in a cocky contemplation. He didn't know what this copy's motives were, but he was certain that he wanted nothing to do with it!

"You… You're me? Wait, what?" Nothing made sense anymore! "Who are you?"

"The answer is simple…" The slightly taller figure advanced on him. "I'm you."

He looked confused… The other walked up to him, and traced the lines of his face. The touch felt so familiar, it sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke had never noticed how… good he looked, for lack of a better term. Seeing himself up close was different. It wasn't like looking into a mirror, after all. It was much more eerie was seeing an actual live version of himself, that could move on it's own free will. In a mirror, he could control his duplicate. How was he supposed to control this? It wasn't like having a shadow clone, even.

_ 'Those eyes…'_He sighed, already getting lost within the dark depths.

"Can you see me too?"

Blushing, he backed down. He hadn't meant to voice his thoughts out loud like that. This whole thing was too weird for Sasuke's liking. His twin looked at him with eyes full of malice, moving closer. He was only an inch away from his face, breathing in his own scent. And he smelled really good…

_ 'Wait…' _The more he thought about it, the more he began to conclude that there must be more to it than this. _'This bastard is trying to intimidate me! This must be the secret to using the scroll… I'll have to defeat him.' _

He wondered if the other one was stronger than he was… Testing the limits, he lightly pushed against the slightly taller Sasuke's chest. The reaction was instantaneous. The other clone grabbed his wrist, in much the same way that his older brother had done in earlier years, and shoved him backwards.

Sasuke didn't lose his balance from that. He was still a powerful Shinobi, after all.

"Grrr! That does it!"

Channeling his chakra into his arm, he began to prepare for a Chidori. He'd been forbidden to use that technique inside the building, but at the moment, the Uchiha prodigy had forgotten all about that. Luckily for him, his double swiftly disarmed the attack, temporarily blocking him from using his chakra at all.

"Why did you do that? Have you no sense of honor? Fight me already!" He bared his teeth, seething with rage.

"Calm down," The other one said. "I'm not here to fight you, little one."

Sweeping his black bangs behind his ear on one side, an act that Sasuke had always hated, the other male shoved him backward onto the bed. Before he knew what was happening, he had climbed on top of him. He struggled for a few minutes, before coming to the conclusion that it was hopeless to even try. He was clearly overpowered here. The other one was stronger, and that scared him. Panting, he glared up at his alternate version. The Uchiha had finally met his match… And he didn't like it at all.

A pair of much-too-familiar lips pressed insistently against him. A tongue was shoved into his mouth. He couldn't resist the opportunity to find out what it would be like to kiss himself. And so, he gave in… The battle of tongues had begun.

This was different than other kiss he'd ever felt. It was hotter and wilder… The clone was unrelenting. He felt the electricity surging through him, whenever their lips met and their tongues clashed. The one in charge ground his hips against the weaker one that he had pinned so gracefully below him. Sasuke wasn't getting away from himself. Although he wasn't entirely he still wanted to escape now. He only wished that he had more control over the situation and where it might be headed.

"Mmmn…" He couldn't stop himself from moaning. Sasuke was losing this battle fast.

The Seme moved his legs in between Sasuke's own, using them to gently stroke over his hardening member. He was unrelenting. He ran his hands up and down his sides, and dipped them down below the waist of his pants. Sasuke was being thoroughly dominated by this slightly stronger version of himself… He gasped when the clone reached down to stroke him through his pants. Before he could blink, they had been removed. He blushed… Now he wished he had thought to wear something under them. Too late now.

His white shirt just fell open on it's own, since there were no snaps or anything other than his belt to hold it in place. This left him feeling exposed, but he was stopped before he could fix his shirt.

"Why are you- Nnngh!" He cried out when his alter licked his nipples. "-Doing this?"

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

That was all he was going to get out of him for now. That was okay, because he was quickly getting lost in all of the sensations. He arched his back and the more dominant version of Sasuke took the opportunity to lick his neck. He moaned and shuddered.

The original Sasuke didn't know what to do. He thought they were supposed to be fighting… But how was he ever supposed to fight back against something like this? It was too much, and his senses were totally overloaded with pleasure.

"This isn't a fair way to win a fight!" The boy writhed on the bed, protesting.

"I don't want to fight. I'm here to fuck."

His worst fears were true… That really was what was happening. He had a horrified look on his face, but at the same time he seemed confused. Tilting his head to one side, he examined the other as if he were looking into a mirror. …Albeit a very sexy mirror.

The Seme ran his hands down Sasuke's lean body. He was playing with his cock again…

"Please no!" He whined. "I'm very sensitive and it feels strange to have me touch myself like this… It's so confusing. This has to st-"

"Look at it this way," A husky voice panted in his ear. "Technically it's masturbation."

The comforting words only served to make him feel even weirder about this. His clone kissed him, and he lost a little more control. Gradually, Sasuke kissed back, letting the two twin tongues dance together. It felt so weird kissing himself like that… But he let himself go, finally giving in to the unforgivable forbidden act.

A hand crept it's way down to cup his ass cheeks firmly. The clone began to stroke him slowly and gently. But it was enough to get Sasuke all riled up.

"Sss- Ahhh!" With a loud cry and a hiss, he arched his back, unable to resist the delicious friction.

The clone just smirked wickedly. He knew exactly what he was doing. All the spots that made Sasuke purr with pleasure, and he knew just how to work each and every one of them. Sasuke hated himself for it. But if that were true, then maybe the tables could also be turned?

Experimentally, he touched his clone's neck, eliciting a small shiver, just like when someone did it to him. Now he was catching on…

"Are you ready?" Almond-shaped eyes looked at him, sparkling with hidden mischief and something else that could not be named. "Yeah… I can tell you are. Mmmm… I know _I_am."

Sasuke didn't have to answer. He knew his double knew the truth. It was far too late for anything to be guarded between them any longer. It was time to fully accept himself as he was. This was the only way…

_'Maybe that's it…' _He thought._ 'The key to defeating Itachi… To completing all of my goals… Maybe it's as simple as accepting myself for who I am, limitations and all. That was something I could never do before.' _

Before he could learn too much from his little revelation, he was faced with a very big problem: His own size. The appendage was too large to fit easily into his entrance. Sasuke squirmed on the bed, as the Seme thrust forward, the pain increasing with every moment… They had to stop for a moment, while the smaller male reached for something from under his bed.

"I-I've been saving this…" He blushed, giving the small bottle away.

"Hn. This will work perfectly."

Pouring some onto his palms, the clone rubbed it over his dick with a cocky smirk befitting a true Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes went wide when a finger slipped into his ass with ease. He cried out when another was added. It was starting to hurt a little… But he knew he would have to keep going. There was no going back now.

This copy had obviously been sent here to teach him some kind of stupid lesson. The sooner he figured that out, the sooner he would obviously be free. But right now, that was the farthest thing from Sasuke's mind. He was only concerned with pleasuring himself at the moment. It was a lovely preoccupation, and he was glad that no one else was in the lair right now… It would be embarrassing if someone heard him, or worse, walked in on him!

He winced, when the two fingers spread apart. But he knew it was the only way he'd ever be ready for this. When a third finger entered, a surge of pure pleasure shot through him from out of nowhere.

"Aaaagh oooohhh god!" He cried out when the spot was touched again. "Th-that feels… so good. Oh god please!"

"I'm not a god… Just a normal Shinobi like you."

Sasuke stared at him. "What did you just do to me?"

The other one smirked. He wasn't going to give away any secrets right now. Or possibly ever… And he wasn't the type to waste time with words. Sasuke knew that, he was the same way.

Silently, the other removed his hand and kneeled in front of him. He was asking for some sort of wordless permission. He refused to move until Sasuke gave a slight nod of his head, indicating that it was okay. The dominant Uchiha slipped inside the smaller one, inching his way closer to touching that delicious lovely spot that made Sasuke's knees go weak and his mind go numb. It hurt a bit until he was all the way inside, but the pain wasn't that bad thanks to the lubricant and preparation they had done first.

"Aaahh! Again!" And there it was.

The other one obliged his request, pounding into him at a slow, steady rhythm. Sasuke was moaning even louder when he starting moving faster in and out… Each time the massive cock that looked just his own filled him, he cried out in ecstasy. And his twin was starting to moan a little too.

He seemed to have a little more self-control than his original, which was another thing Sasuke noted. Maybe that was important as well? He'd come to the conclusion that it was all part of the lesson.

"Do you want me to… flip over or… be on top?" He blushed at his own words. Changing positions might mean he would feel a little less intimated and embarrassed.

But his Seme was having none of it. "No."

"Why nnnnn-not?" He whined at a particularly harsh movement.

"I want to be able to look into my own eyes as I do this… To feel you looking back."

That was strangely poetic, coming from someone so much like himself. Staring himself down, the pleasure felt so strange. But that only made it all that much better. Moaning and writhing in the throes of passion was something that should have been second-nature to someone as graceful as Sasuke… However, all it did was make him feel awkward. Looking into his own eyes while he made love to himself was certainly not helping.

But it was enjoyable, in spite of all of that. He could already feel that he was close to cumming, and he drew closer with every movement the clone on top of him made. The other one looked so evil and wicked… It made Sasuke wonder, for a moment, if that was what others would see while he did this to them.

Soon he was unable to think .Their rhythm had grown more frantic, more erratic than before. He was grinding his hips upward to meet every thrust. Both Uchihas were becoming more and more desperate for release.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna cummm…" It was the first time the dominating copy had truly lost himself. "Mmmmhnn!"

His entire body shook with the expulsion of his seed, deep into Sasuke's hot, tight channel. They reach orgasm at the exact same moment. He cried out in release at the final moment of passion. Their journey together had been intense, to say the least.

He wondered what the other would do afterward… And he didn't have to wait long to find his answer.

"All you have to do is ask…" Their lips met, and their tongues entwined for one more time. "Any time you want."

After the goodbye kiss, the clone got dressed and stood in the corner watching him. Sasuke was left on the bed, naked, dazed, and confused. He wondered why the other one didn't go back into the scroll, or disappear. Slowly, he checked to see if it was safe, before going to pick up his clothes from the floor. Grabbing a new change, he got himself dressed.

He'd just finished when there was a knock at the door. "Be there in a second." The disheveled Uchiha tried to fix his hair, as if nothing has just happened. He was unsure how he would explain the clone to his master. He opened the door to his room.

It was Orochimaru. His golden eyes took in the state of the room. He didn't look surprised.

"I know it's a little late to tell you this," He gently wiped away the blood from his nose. "But that was the wrong scroll…"

Sasuke peered over his shoulder and was shocked to see his brother standing there. "What the hell is going on? Why is Itachi here?"

His older brother smirked, reminding him a little too much of the way his mysterious clone did it. He could not believe what he was seeing, that the man he hated the most in the entire world had come right into his hideout. It was almost too good to be true. Well, it could have been bad. He really didn't know it was, good or bad, so he waited to see what they had to say first.

"We've been watching through the crack in the door this entire time," The older Uchiha explained.

_ 'Yeah. This is definitely bad!' _

Sasuke blushed bright red almost instantly. "_What_?"

Orochimaru nodded. "It's true. You were making such delicious noises that we just had to come and see what all the fuss was about. Heh."

"Why is this clone still here?" He asked, getting the distinct feeling they had all planned this from the beginning.

"It's permanent… Once you use the technique the copy hangs around for a long time, until you will it to leave. And then it can be re-summoned at will."

"I don't understand. Then what technique was I supposed to learn from using the scroll?"

"I'm afraid that the real scroll was destroyed long ago," His brother interrupted, with that same eerie smile. "However, there is no shortcut to good training. Is there, little brother?" He winked.

Sasuke was so enraged that he really wanted to kill someone. Instead, he slammed the door in their faces. He didn't care if he got in trouble for this later. After locking the door, hung his shirt over it, so they couldn't see in his room this time.

"You!" He pointed to his twin. "Stop being all silent and get over here and let's do this!"

"Uh… What am I doing exactly?" Even the clone looked confused.

"Me."

He just smirked, a classic Seme's smirk, before pushing Sasuke back onto the bed…

-THE END-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this quick little oneshot. It was really fun to write, and credit for the idea goes to Miichaneko. I did re-vamp it a little bit, and add in some things of my own. Especially for the ending, hehe… I really enjoyed writing this. I hope it was okay. Thanks for reading!**

**-k.R.**


End file.
